The Perfect Holiday
| alte_nume = The Perfect Holiday | imagine = The Perfect Holiday.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Lance Rivera | producător = Joseph P. Genier Leifur B. Dagfinnsson Marvin Peart Mike Elliott Petra Hoebel Queen Latifah Shakim Compere Stevie "Black" Lockett (asociat) | scenarist = Jeff Stein Lance Rivera Marc Calixte Nat Mauldin | narator = Queen Latifah | rolurile_principale =Morris Chestnut Gabrielle Union Faizon Love Terrence Howard Queen Latifah | muzica = | dir_imag = | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 96 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat http://subtitrari.regielive.ro/the-perfect-holiday-7940/ | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = 5,8 milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 17240 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id =0841032 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} thumb|right|445 px Tagline: This Christmas, the perfect man just happens to be Santa. Sărbătoare perfectă (titlu original: The Perfect Holiday) este un film de Crăciun american din 2007 regizat de Lance Rivera. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Gabrielle Union şi Morris Chestnut. Prezentare cinemagia: Benjamin (Morris Chestnut) este un compozitor care încearcă să pătrundă în muzica, oferind o copie a albumului lui de Craciun unui artist rap, pe nume J-Jizzy (Charles Q. Murphy). Nancy (Gabrielle Union) este o mamă divorţată, care este prea ocupata de cei trei copii ai sai. Fiica ei, Emily (Khail Bryant) isi aminteste un comentariu recent al mamei sale care spune ca un compliment de la un bărbat ar fi cel mai bun cadou de Craciun. In vizita la mall, vine randul lui Emily de a se aseza pe genunchii lui Mos Craciun si face din dorinta mamei sale si dorinta ei. Mos Craciun se dovedeşte a fi Benjamin, care observa ceva special la Nancy. Mai târziu, în timp ce stătea într-un Starbucks, Benjamin şi prietenul lui Jamal (Faizon Love) o vede pe Nancy intrand într-o curatatorie. Benjamin împrumută jacheta lui Jamal si intra in curatatorie cu pretextul de a lasa la curățat jacheta. Lucrurile iau o alta întorsătură deoarece fiul cel mare a lui Nancy, John-John (Malik Hammond) este gelos pe Benjamin, pentru ca iese cu mama lui şi doreste sa rupa relaţia. Ceea ce urmează este o serie de scene amuzante care promit sa faca acest film unul memorabil! Distribuție *Gabrielle Union - Nancy Taylor *Morris Chestnut - Benjamin Armstrong *Charlie Murphy - J-Jizzy *Faizon Love - Jamal *Jeremy Gumbs - Mikey *Jill Marie Jones - Robin *Katt Williams - Delicious *Khail Bryant - Emily *Malik Hammond - John-John *Queen Latifah - Mrs. Christmas *Rachel True - Brenda *Terrence Howard - Bah Humbug Primire The film was neither a critical nor commercial success. Rotten Tomatoes reported that 16% of critics gave positive reviews based on 54 reviews. It has a consensus stating The Perfect Holiday is the perfect example of Christmas movie clichés run amok. Metacritic gave the film a 35/100 approval rating based on 22 reviews classifying the film has "generally negative reviews". On its opening weekend, it opened poorly at #6 with $2.2 million. The film grossed $5.8 million domestically. Note Legături externe * * * * * * * * A Father and Son’s Perfect Holiday - Dad and 7 year old son discuss performing stunts in Queen Latifah's film at Mosaec.com Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 2007 Categorie:Filme de comedie din anii 2000 Categorie:Filme regizate de Lance Rivera Categorie:Filme americane